


Afterwords

by Insomination



Category: The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Hello naughty children welcome to the ANGST TRAIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: We all know Redd would do anything for Greyson, but would Greyson do anything for Redd?





	Afterwords

“Greyson, I know you want to find this egg. I know you want it more than anything. But please,” Redd wheezed as he hauled his suitcase up the stairs. “can we wait for one night? I am jetlagged, and cold, and tired.”  
“Are jetlagged and tired not the same things?”  
“Exactly.”  
Greyson somehow had the energy to laugh jovially, clapping Redd on the back and replied “Very well. Come, tonight we rest. Tomorrow, we begin the hunt for my White Whale.”  
Redd only groaned in response, lugging himself up the stairs.

Greyson’s eyes burned as the smoke curled around him. Coughing, he staggered through the mansion, calling his name.   
“Redd! Redd, where are you? Red!”  
“Gre-” the word was interrupted with a coughing fit. “Greyson! Over here!”   
Dashing to the voice, he saw Redd, laying on the ground. Rushing over, he reached his arm out to grab him, but Redd would not reach back. “What is it? What’s the matter?”  
“Greyson. My leg.”  
Looking down further, Greyson saw that Redd’s leg was trapped underneath a tipped over column of marble. There was no way anyone could lift it, even Redd.   
“Hold on! I’ll figure something out!” Greyson said, backing up and looking frantically for something to use or some weak spot to exploit. That’s when he saw it. Carefully picking his way around the column, he stood in front of a thick metal rod, further down, also trapped between the pillar and the floor. “I can lever it off of you with this!” Grabbing the rod, he immediately shrieked and recoiled. It was burning hot, and had even scorched his skin from the temporary contact. His hands shaking, he clenched them into fists and stared at the rod.   
“Greyson. Please, leave. Go live your life. I’ll be ok.”   
Glancing back at Redd, Greyson’s gaze softened. Turning back to the rod, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around one of his fists, then wrapped his shirt around the other.   
“Not without you, Redd.” Greyson answered. Then he grabbed the rod. 

Greyson wanted to hate him. He really, really did. But one look at Lucas and Greyson knew that the man hated himself enough for the both of them. Greyson would call him some unforgivable name, but Lucas had already called himself all the names in the world.   
“Sir. Please.” the officer said, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes sir. That is Lucas Bond.”   
“Thank you sir, that’s all we needed. You’re free to go.”  
Greyson exited the booth, walking out to a nervously waiting Redd. Upon seeing him, Redd lept to his feet. “Did you…?”  
Greyson only nodded.  
“Ok. He’ll go to jail you know.”   
“At this point, I think jail might be a mercy.”  
“Maybe so. Come on, we have groceries to get.” Greyson nodded his agreement as he reached out his hand, wishing for all the world that he could have felt Redd take it on his actual skin and not a plastic and metal replacement. But having Redd by his side was worth his hands ten thousand times over. In then end, he knew he made the right choice.


End file.
